Broken Bond
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: When Brittany and Eleanor surprise everyone by getting into a fight, it will spin out of control into the most disasterous thing to ever happen...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Picture

It was a normal morning in the Miller household…

"Miss Miller!" Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs, waving a piece of cloth around.

The elderly woman came up the stairs, looking a bit agitated. "Yes, Brittany?"

Brittany held the cloth shred up. It was a strange purplish pinkish greenish color. "I thought you washed my new Justice shirt by itself. Instead, it got mixed with Eleanor's soccer jersey and Jeanette's purple skirt! Now, it's completely ruined!" Overcome by anger, Brittany threw the shirt down and ran into the girl's room. Jeanette was in there, putting on her navy shoes. Eleanor was downstairs, fixing breakfast.

"Brittany, what is the matter?" Jeanette inquired, approaching her crying sister.

"Just stay out of this!" Brittany yelled, hurtling a pillow at her slightly younger sister. Cowering, Jeanette ran out of the room. She ran past Miss Miller who was coming in the room.

"Brittany, you know better then to throw things, especially at your sister," Miss Miller admonished, sitting on Brittany's pink bed.

"It's all your fault, my shirt should've been washed separately!"

"Well, I'm sorry. How about we get you a new shirt, and I'll pay for half. Sound fair?" Miss Miller compromised, looking into her daughter's icy blue eyes.

Brittany considered her guardian's deal. "All right, that sounds fair!" She threw her arms around Miss Miller and ran downstairs. Miss Miller smiled and followed Brittany.

"Good bye, girls! Have a good day at school!" Miss Miller yelled from the front steps.

"Good bye!" The three girls yelled, waving at her. Eleanor skipped across the sidewalk, perkiness putting Brittany in a good mood.

"Gee, I love spring! Everything looks so pretty!" Eleanor spun around, puffing out her green dress. Her two blond ponytails bounced up and down.

"I agree, it is a particularly lovely time of year," Jeanette said, forgetting Brittany's rude action to her earlier. The girls arrived in front of a nice house. Three boy Chipmunks waited on the front porch. The short green clad one skipped over to Eleanor. The bespectacled one shyly approached Jeanette. The red capped one walked slyly over to Brittany, in a flirtatious way.

"Hey babe, still remember our plans for after school Friday?" Alvin wiggled his eyebrows, making Simon roll his cerulean eyes.

"Like I could forget, Munkinator!" Brittany kissed his cheek, causing Jeanette to roll her emerald eyes.

The six walked to school, taking in nature's beauty. Eleanor was right, it was an extremely nice day.

At school, the first thing to come into view was the school board. Instead of a group of teachers and parents, it was a very large bulletin board, where photos and fliers were posted, announcing the latest news. Theodore inspected the one for cooking class being moved, while Simon read the one for the science teacher being out. A photo of the music teacher's new baby was tacked in the center.

"Aww! Look how cute it is!" Eleanor cooed, pointing to the baby. It had pink cheeks and dark hair. Everyone had to agree, it was an awfully cute baby. The bell rang signaling the first classes would begin soon.

"Oh, I have to get to math on time!" Jeanette cried, rushing for her locker.

"Mr. Slinger will kill me if I show up late for English," Brittany added, following her brunette sister.

Everyone went their separate ways to classes, and didn't meet again, until lunch. Alvin dropped his tray on the table and pretended to collapse.

"Man, one little lateness and you get lectured for_ever_," he stretched, taking a spoonful of Jell-o.

"Alvin, it's your tenth lateness this school year," Simon contradicted, shooting Alvin a disapproving look.

"And you say that to your own brother!" Alvin pretended to look hurt. Simon rolled his eyes and went back to the discussion he was having with Jeanette.

"Well, I'm just glad that I'll be getting a new shirt to replace the damaged one. Maybe I'll wear it on our date," Brittany sang, batting her eyelashes coyly.

Eleanor made a face. "Please stop, before we all loose our lunch!" Everyone laughed, except Brittany, who narrowed her eyes at Eleanor and waved her fork in a threatening manner.

"You'd better watch it, Ellie!"

"All right, all right, I'm sorry," Eleanor said. She smiled at her older sister and Brittany couldn't help but smile back.

That night went smoothly. Brittany and Miss Miller went shopping for a new shirt and Eleanor and Jeanette stayed home to play Monopoly. After Jeanette won many times because of her logic, Eleanor put the game away and flopped on the couch.

"I'm bored."

"Well, Brittany and Miss Miller should be home soon. Until then, why don't you work on your art project?" Jeanette suggested, pushing the game box on a high shelf.

Eleanor thought a moment and got to her feet. "That's a wonderful idea!" She ran upstairs to prepare the room. Her project consisted of a series of photos, that contained a lot of action. So far, she had a dog chasing a squirrel (making sure the squirrel was safe.) Plus, another of a group of bikers. Eleanor just needed a few more pictures.

"Okay, let me just get my camera set up," she said, really to no one in particular. The sound of the garage door opening sounded, and Eleanor dropped her equipment. "Shoot!" Eleanor scrambled to pick it up and set it back up. The bedroom door flung open.

"I'm back!" Brittany said, throwing her bags onto the bed. Eleanor straightened the camera.

"Hooray, now, help me plug this in."

Brittany heaved a long, exasperated sigh and picked up the cord. "You know Eleanor, there's this new thing. It's called 'please'."

Eleanor snorted. "Oh, come on, you probably just learned the word. Say it with me. Puh-lease." She giggled and started replacing the film.

Brittany stomped over. "All right, now you're crossing the line, sister! What has put you in a bad mood?"

"You." Eleanor felt her eyes widen and she covered her mouth in shock. _Oh God, why did I just say that?_

Brittany's head whipped around so hard, you could hear the sound of air. "What did you just say?" She didn't wait for a response. "Why in the world? Just, why are you acting like such a-"

"Girls?" Jeanette timidly stepped in, holding a book to her chest. For some reason, it didn't look like a library book.

"What?" Brittany spat, turning to face her bespectacled sister.

Jeanette's face turned pale. "I-I just wanted to see if there was any trouble." She choose this moment to back away.

"We're fine!" Eleanor shouted, facing Brittany again.

Jeanette ran from the room, knowing that whatever happened next, wasn't going to be pretty.

Brittany got right up in Eleanor's face. "Well, you better thank Jeanette for coming in or I would've torn you apart!"

Which really wasn't true, because Eleanor was stronger than Brittany. "Please, you'd probably be too worried about chipping one of your nails." Brittany didn't answer, just stomped off.

And she flung something at Eleanor.

It hurt the blond Chipette to see that it was the charm bracelet each girl had. They were identical, except for one gemstone in their signature color.

Eleanor picked it up and placed it on Brittany's night stand.

"She'll come back for it."

Still feeling raged at her older sister that night, Eleanor wished for revenge. Brittany always got everything she wanted, and just acted like a jerk in return. Jeanette put up with it, but that was just Jeanette. Remembering that her camera was still on, Eleanor slipped out of bed and over to her work. She then looked at Brittany. Her hair was in curls and she was sucking her thumb. Brittany did it every night, and usually Eleanor ignored it. Until now. Working quickly and quietly, Eleanor snapped a picture of Brittany and slipped it into her book bag.

"Sweet dreams, Brittany."

**Oh… what will Eleanor do? And what will Brittany do? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Chapter 2:

The Fight

**Wow Madeline2010, you guessed right! The idea of Eleanor posting a picture of Brittany around the school actually came from Mattie, but the rest was my idea. Okay, here's the second chapter!**

The alarm clock went off, signaling another morning. Jeanette awoke and turned it off. Eleanor was already up, but Brittany was sound asleep. She got dressed and headed downstairs.

Miss Miller was downstairs, sipping tea. "Good morning, Jeanette."

"Good morning, Miss Miller. Do you know where Eleanor is?" Jeanette picked up a cup of tea and took a drink. Yum, chamomile.

"She left me a note, saying she had to work on a project and left for school early." Miss Miller explained, picking up the paper and handing Jeanette the politics page.

_At School…_

Eleanor snuck down the halls. She had never been to school this early. Mr. Morris, the janitor, hummed to his MP3 while he mopped the floor. It gave her a creepy feeling of the silence, like a bad omen. Oh well. Eleanor opened her bag and withdrew the photo. Brittany was sucking her thumb like a baby. Eleanor laughed.

"Pay back time, Brittany," she whispered, tacking the photo on the school board. Her stomach growled and she took out a granola bar, munching triumphantly.

"Where's Eleanor?"

That was the first thing out of Theodore's mouth when the two girls arrived at the Seville home.

"Oh, she had some lame project to do," Brittany said, waving her hand. "Alvin, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Alvin put a hand to his heart. "My heart will try to last until then!"

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" Simon said, with a hint of smirk edging onto his lips.

"Oh, like you've got Juliet waiting for you on the balcony!"

"I sure do," Simon shot back, taking Jeanette's hand. Jeanette blushed and stepped closer to him.

"Come on guys, we'll be late for school!" Theodore yelled, starting to walk down the sidewalk.

Brittany was still chatting with Alvin when they walked into the school building. Students glanced at her and started laughing immediately. A few girls walked by, and when they saw Brittany, stuck a thumb in their mouths.

"What the-" Brittany gasped when she saw the school board. Kids were crowding around it, laughing like crazy. The picture of Brittany was clear as a bell. Fire melting her icy blue eyes, Brittany turned around and looked straight at Jeanette.

"Did you do that?"

Taking a step back, Jeanette quickly shook her head. Brittany turned back around and felt her jaw drop as she saw one girl laughing the hardest.

Eleanor.

"ELEANOR!" Brittany's scream echoed through the hallway, silencing the students. Brittany marched right up to her sisters and dug her manicured nails into her chubby arm. "What in the world did you do?"

Eleanor looked straight at Brittany, voice not faltering for a second. "I got revenge on you."

Brittany let out an evil growl and pounced on Eleanor. The once laughing students, now gathered around the two girls, yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT!" Alvin was doing it too.

"Alvin, don't encourage them!" Simon yelled, trying to look through the crowd. Eleanor was on top of Brittany now, punching her in the face.

"Watch the hair!"

Eleanor grabbed at Brittany's auburn ponytail and yanked a few times. Locks of hair began to slip out. Brittany uttered another growl and slapped Eleanor.

Jeanette turned away, unable to watch. "Oh, girls…" she said softly.

Brittany and Eleanor continued to cat fight, screaming at the top of their lungs. The bell rang, and most of the students drifted off to class. But the fight was stronger then ever, and a small puddle of blood started to form under them.

"BRITTANY AND ELEANOR MILLER!" A thunderous roar echoed downs the hallway, proving what good acoustics an elementary school had. Mr. Talbot stood outside the small crowd, still cheering them on. The students ran, like a pack of rabbits from a hunter. Mr. Talbot might as well been carrying a gun, because Brittany and Eleanor were frozen. Eleanor quickly rolled off Brittany, her nose bleeding.

"Uh, Mr. Talbot, I can explain-" Eleanor was silenced by the principal holding up his hand.

"I don't want to hear it. In my office. Now." He led the two injured girls down to his office. They didn't see Jeanette watching from Math class, a tear slowly slipping down her cheek.

"In all of my years, I have _never_ seen such a fight. Especially between sisters," Mr. Talbot began. His voice was calm, scarier then if he was yelling. Brittany looked shamefully down at her hands. "I should have you two suspended."

Eleanor held her breath, knowing suspension would go on her permanent record for sure.

"But I won't. Instead, both of you have to serve detention for a month. And, I will be speaking to your legal guardian about this," Mr. Talbot added, not just letting them off with detention.

"I understand," Eleanor sighed, rubbing at her arm.

"Very well, you may visit the nurse and head off to class. But know something"- Mr. Talbot leaned over his desk, looking right into their eyes- "Just think how disappointed your guardian and sister will feel. Now, head off." Mr. Talbot waved his hand, excusing the girls.

At lunch time, Jeanette didn't say a word to her sisters. Brittany's leg was patched up and a bag of ice was held to her cheek and Eleanor was rubbing her arm and nose. Alvin didn't speak once about the date, knowing it was now off. Brittany couldn't serve detention _and _go out. Theodore was still too shocked at his sweet girlfriend going crazy. The lunch bell rang, sending them separate ways again.

On the walk home, Brittany finally spoke. "This is your fault."

Eleanor looked at her egotistical sister. Hadn't Brittany learned her lesson yet? "Excuse me?"

"It's all your fault we're in detention and will probably be grounded forever!" Brittany threw her books to the ground angrily.

"Please girls, don't start another fight!" Jeanette pleaded softly.

Brittany glared at Jeanette. "You stay out of here! This is none of your business!" Without thinking, Brittany popped Jeanette in the jaw.

Clutching her mouth, Jeanette ran home, tears running down her face.

Eleanor couldn't believe what Brittany had done. "Are you brain dead? Why would you hurt Jeanette, when it's your fault?"

"My fault?"

"Yes Brittany, I'm speaking English, aren't I?" Eleanor snapped and started home, anger pulsing through her with each step.

**Wow, they're pretty mad, aren't they? Please review, and Chapter 3 will be up before you can say, "Stop fighting!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Grounding and Skipping

Chapter 3:

Skipping and Grounding

**BTW, this chapter is pretty short, don't kill me. There's only one more chapter after this, and it is REALLY heavy. Anyway, flame me, set me on fire, whatever, just review!**

Miss Miller stood in front of the two Chipettes. Jeanette was upstairs, pretty much hiding.

"Girls, I do not know what ran through your minds today, but I do not tolerate fighting. Especially when it turns physical. Eleanor, you had no business embarrassing Brittany and Brittany, you had no reason to start a fight. You've scared your sister, made your friends worry, and you serve detention for a month. I see no reason to punish you more. Except, I'll only keep you home this weekend. But, you need to know that fighting isn't the answer." Miss Miller sat down, tired from the lecture. "Now, get some sleep. You've got school tomorrow. And, apologize to Jeanette."

Upstairs, the room was dead silent. Brittany had muttered a quick '"sorry" to Jeanette, who was reading from that same book. Eleanor and Brittany weren't talking at all. Not a word. The room was like a morgue. Except quieter. Eleanor got in bed and turned off the light. Brittany, who was picking out her outfit for tomorrow, angrily turned it back on. Eleanor turned it off and Brittany turned it on, until finally the switch shorted out, plunging the room into darkness.

Everyone went to bed then.

The next morning was pretty much the same. Silence, murderous glances, mute arguments. It was as if they were trapped in a silent movie. On a usual Friday, Eleanor would be skipping around, happy. Brittany would be relieved for the upcoming weekend. Going into school, the photo was gone from the board. But, someone had left Brittany a note on her locker with a cartoon of Brittany sucking her thumb.

"Oh, my-" Brittany began, crumpling the note up and glaring at Eleanor.

"If looks could kill," Alvin said, switching his gaze from the angry auburn haired Chipette to the fuming blond Chipette.

"Shut up, Alvin!" Eleanor muttered sharply.

"Hey, don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Brittany yelled, grabbing Eleanor's arm.

"I'll talk to him if I want!" Eleanor gave Brittany a wrist bend, loosening her death grip.

"Uh-oh," Jeanette whispered, trying hard to back away. The boys followed her, clearly wanting to stay out of this. Brittany and Eleanor were once again fighting.

They'd better hope and pray Mr. Talbot stays in his office.

Fortunately, the bell rang, and Eleanor hopped off Brittany.

"Sayonara, snobby sister!"

"I'll see you in detention, selfish sibling!"

They stomped away, pure hatred filling the hall.

Eleanor paced in the small room. The detention room was empty now. Brittany hadn't shown up at all.

So why did she feel worried?

_Meanwhile, on the playground_

Alvin put his arms around Brittany, their lips still connected. Brittany was so caught up in the kiss, she couldn't feel any guilt.

"Didn't you have detention?" Alvin asked, after they broke away.

Brittany waved her hand, yet her heart pounded. "Oh, it's just once!"

Alvin shrugged and their lips touched again.

_In the detention room…_

Mr. Talbot stood up. "You can go home, Eleanor. If we see Brittany, we'll send her after you. Hopefully, she's all right." Eleanor sadly nodded and trudged out of the room.

"You mean Brittany wasn't in detention?" Miss Miller asked after Eleanor had gotten home.

"Yes, I haven't heard a word from her," Eleanor said, slightly wringing her hands.

Jeanette quickly stuck the book under a couch cushion and jumped up. "What do you mean?"

Miss Miller sighed. "Apparently, Brittany didn't show up for detention."

"I hope she's all right," Jeanette said worriedly.

The front door flung open and Brittany strutted in, a love struck expression on her face.

"Brittany!" Everyone lunged at her.

Brittany backed up. "What's wrong?" "What do you mean what's wrong? You skipped detention!" Eleanor exclaimed, anger replacing concern.

"Oh that. Uh, Alvin and I had a date." Brittany chuckled sheepishly.

"Brittany Miller, I can't believe you! First a cat fight, then skipping detention to make out with Alvin! Brittany, I'm extending your grounding to all month," Miss Miller said firmly. She was usually nice, but Brittany was using her last nerve.

"WHAT?" Brittany screeched, throwing her hands up in the air.

"You heard me. Grounded for a month." Miss Miller turned and stomped upstairs to her room.

Brittany turned to Eleanor. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? You're the one who was all over Alvin!" Eleanor snapped back.

"If you didn't take those pictures, this wouldn't have started!"

"Just stop!" Jeanette yelled, finally loosing her temper. Sweet, quiet Jeanette was yelling at the top of her lungs. She ran upstairs, leaving the fighting two alone.

"I'm going to bed," Eleanor said stonily.

And they parted ways, still with high tempers.

**Wow, their fighting is reaching a boiling point! Get ready, a lot of drama in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Disaster

Chapter 4:

Disaster

**Sorry, last chapter, but it's REALLY sad. I mean, you better be prepared, because it'll change the entire intercourse of my stories.**

Jeanette tiptoed downstairs. Brittany, Eleanor, and Miss Miller were all still asleep. Going to the couch cushion, she withdrew the book and brought it to the kitchen table. Jeanette held her breath at the heavy blue cover and opened it up.

"Jeanette?"

Jeanette gasped and slammed the book shut. Eleanor stood at the kitchen doorway. Brittany was coming up behind her.

"Uh, hello girls," Jeanette stuttered, shoving the book under her chair.

Brittany didn't say a word, just stomped over to the cereal box. She was definitely in a bad mood.

Breakfast was over quick.

"Brittany, go wake up Miss Miller," Eleanor said, putting a plate in the sink.

"No, you go wake her up."

"No, you."

"You!"

"YOU!"

"Guys, stop! I'll wake her up," Jeanette said, getting up. She stomped upstairs.

"Why are you acting like such a baby?" Eleanor said, rinsing off a cup.

"Me? I'm taking this well," Brittany said icily.

"Yeah, by having tantrums and stomping around!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Guys?" It was Jeanette again, but she didn't sound mad. Her hands were shaking and tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Come here. Quick."

Upstairs, Miss Miller wasn't moving. "I-I just found her like this," Jeanette sobbed, pointing at Miss Miller.

Eleanor put her ear to her guardian's chest. "She's dead."

Jeanette ran downstairs and out the door. She had to go…somewhere. Tripping, Jeanette got back up and flung open the door to a familiar house. She fell in, gasping for breath. Simon ran up, still in his blue pajamas.

"Jeanette, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked, eyeing her bloody knee and tear stained face.

"I woke up this morning, and Miss Miller was dead!" Jeanette collapsed into Simon's arms, crying like crazy.

Dave, hearing what Jeanette had said from the kitchen, rushed into the front hall. "Where are the girls?"

"Still at home."

"Get in the car, you two.'

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all sat in the back seat of Dave's car, crying. An autopsy had confirmed that Miss Miller had a heart attack in the middle of the night. Brittany and Eleanor didn't say a word about the fight, just stayed near each other and bawled.

"Brittany?" Eleanor hiccupped, wiping her eyes.

"Yes?" Brittany responded, trying to put on a straight face.

"I'm so sorry about everything. If it weren't for you, I'd have lost two important people." Eleanor hugged Brittany, burying her face into Brittany's chest.

"I'm so glad you two made up," Jeanette whispered, hugging all of them. Dave looked back at the girls from the front.

"Don't worry, the church is just the next stop light away."

"Okay Dave," Brittany sighed, not very excited about her guardian's funeral.

The church was full of black clad people, all there to pay their respects. Each girl waited their turn to speak.

"She was the best mom ever. Even when I got mad at her, I always forgave her. Beautiful, eccentric, I'll miss you Miss Miller." Brittany left the stand, wiping tears from her icy blue eyes.

"Miss Miller knew what to do. If there was an emergency, she was always level headed and calm. She gave advice about everything. I'm going to miss her." Jeanette got off the stand, choking back a sob.

"I will never forget her. In every situation, Miss Miller could help. Old fashioned, maybe. But her love will never go out of style. I'll never forget her." Eleanor rushed of the stand, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

Each Chipmunk tried to comfort its counter part. It's a very hard thing to do, you know. Comforting a person who's lost someone important. Makes you think, and love grows.

The funeral ended quickly, much to the Chipette's relief. They couldn't take another second of it. Dave drove them to their house and left for the Millers to get the girl's stuff. Everyone sat in silence, mourning.

That night was a quiet night. Clear, with a fluorescent moon. Alvin awoke to hear Brittany sniffling.

"Brittany?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so sad." Brittany turned to look at him.

Alvin pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, I'm right here. I'll never leave you."

Simon woke up to feel Jeanette's head in his chest. "Jeanette?"

She looked up, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, it was just too much for a second."

Simon pulled her closer. "It's all right. I'm never going to leave your side."

Theodore arose to the feel of something wet. Eleanor was crying into her pillow. "Ellie?"

She looked at him, sobbing quietly. "I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore."

Theodore used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "It's okay, there is nothing that will keep me from you. I'll always be here."

Soon, the room was quiet once more, each Chipmunk asleep.

**So, what do you think? Pretty sad. Anyway, my little sister had the idea of Eleanor posting a picture of Brittany, but I came up with the rest. R&R!**


End file.
